dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super 17
Theories, What-Ifs, Speculation, etc. moved from article Theoretically, with the GT Perfect Files confirming that the real Android 17 was brought back to life at the end of GT, Super 17 could be created again in some capacity through creating an opposite-properties clone of 17 much like Hell Fighter 17, the creator's intent and design more or less determining how much of 17's morality is subjugated by the union. With Future Trunks having obtained design blueprints on Android 17 and given them to Bulma during the Cell Saga, Capsule Corporation of all places should be able to obtain the resources to create another 17 should they wish to duplicate the effects of Gero and Myu's efforts. This makes Super 17 the one major villain to be killed in battle that could plausibly be artificially brought back as a good person. However, there is no indication that this was ever even tried, and from all accounts, Dr. Gero's creations are generally frowned upon by the Vegeta-Briefs family. The power and difference bet. Super #17 and Super Perfect Cell The difference bet. Cell and Super 17 is that Super #17 is Cyborg/Machine Mutant and Cell is a Biological Android. Super #17 is only 2x stronger than before than the normal one but like other Androids, at least #19 and #20, Super 17 has the ability to absorb energy into himself through a certain pose and add it to his own. This is a feature Dr. Myu installed into Super 17, without Dr. Gero's knowledge. He's made this his own type of absorption ability by not only regaining energy by stealing it, but by adding it to his maximum power and making him stronger. He doesn't absorb energy with the inlet devices on his hands (or rather, in his case, on his gloves) like the other two, instead he extend his arms and legs outward to somewhat resemble a star and raise an invisible field capable of absorbing what seems like anything as long as he holds that pose. The limit on how much energy can be absorbed (if there is one) is unknown, as he even absorbed Goku's 10x Kamehameha. Super Perfect Cell is far more stronger than berfore due to his Saiyan Cells and during hell trained everyday day making him more stronger than a SS2, or even a SS3 (stronger than it till he trained further). Remember Super Perfect Cell become twice as stronger than his previous form like Super 17 but becoming stronger and more advance and increases due to him gaining a huge amount of power . Cell's power takes a big jump from his Perfect stage, and it gets to the point that he has surges of blue electricity in his aura, much like a Super Saiyan 2.From his Saiyan cells, Cell has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. He also takes on many personality traits that are true to Saiyans, like the desire to fight and test his power. Even though Cell is not categorized as a Super Saiyan, his aura perfectly mimics that of a Super Saiyan; this is connected to his Saiyan heritage. This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible, and can only be defeated if his entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise he will just come back, stronger than ever. Meaning that Super 17 and Super Perfect Cell are tied because of the power but Cell gets stronger an every fight he fought even to death, he stronger than before meaning that Super Perfect Cell is Stronger than Super 17 the whole time. But Even So Super 17 only becoming the strongest of the machine mutants and Cyborgs and Super Perfect Cell is become the strongest Biological being and Androids. To Super Android 13 was only the 2nd strongest Android. What? Super 17 appearence and height: Ok this has been bothering me since I began watching the 17 saga again. 1: What are those things on Super 17's shoulders? Are they his actual shoulders peeking up out of the sleeves. Or are they shoulder guards? They are like shoulder guards, similiar to the design of clothes you gain when using the Fusion dance technique, I think imo anyway...:) Hope I helped, I think you're right on the spot (Not entirely sure about measurement about length, but It sounds right anyway...xD-) about your question down below, so...ya. :D (And yes, I know this is a 2 year old post, but I wanted to reply anyway...:P. :) '' User:WaffleGuy26 talk ' 01:34, August 29, 2014 (UTC) 2: How tall is he exactly? I see that he's WAY taller than SSJ4 Goku, cause when he was trying to hold him still, he still looked rather short next to him. Not to mention he also towers over the rest of the Z fighters. I wadger he's at least around 7ft tall if not more. But i'd like a better opinion on this. Please answer back if ya can, thanks. :3 Oblivion Dragoon (talk) 19:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Separate character? I'm just adding more information pertaining to this character; just wanted to make sure though, is Super 17 a separate character from Android 17 or is he one and the same? It takes Hell Fighter 17 and the original Android 17 to combine and become Super 17 but does that actually make Super 17 its own entity or is it just an upgrade for Android 17. For example, Super Android 13 is still just Android 13 with the absorbed parts of Androids 14 and 15 but is not an entirely separate character. Is it possible that Super 17 is still the same character as Android 17 because Android 18 and Goku converse on this matter and Goku states that "He did have some control. Otherwise, he would've never turned on Dr. Myuu. There was definitely a struggle going on, and I think your (18's) brother (17) won." Does this confirm anything that 17 is one and the same as Super 17 or is he separate entity and just the combination of the aforementioned Hell Fighter and base 17... any thoughts on this matter... ? - 21:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Good question. Since the fusion is different, the final result is different. Android 13 only absorbs the chips and that other thing, so it's more like an upgrade that he does, while the two 17s essentially fuse like a regular fusion :P, to create a different character. 17:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't read your entire message, now I did. Android 17 was still there inside, like when Nail talked to Dende while fused with Piccolo, and Vegetto wanted to save Trunks, Gohan and Goten (his 'sons'). It was a forced fusion so 17 could try to give a hint on his weak spot. 17:51, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes but since 17 was inside this double-personality of Super 17, it is very possible that he is still the same essence. That's what I'm getting at. I guess we can view Super 17 as a separate character but 17 is still a part of him, which means Super 17 is technically a part of 17's character. This is why I dislike these types of characters strongly, aside from the fact that they suck for behavioral characteristics in my opinion, but also because we no longer know where to draw the line with who they essentially are. I just hate it when it gets confusing like this as opposed to being separate entities altogether. - 20:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::17 was a bit evil, look at the mess he did in Trunks' timeline, and it was "just for fun". Hell Fighter 17 was 100% evil and Myuu had full control of him. That control was lessened when they fused. 21:04, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Adding a new message on the "Super 17" Talk page. :) What is the name of the location that Super 17, and the Z-Fighters, well, fight? Thanks in Advance. :) (Unamed, I assume though...:P. ;/) ' WaffleGuy talk ''' 05:12, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ''' Did he absorb Cell in the GT Comic also? I was Just wondering didnt he absorb cell in the gt comic,and if so, is it canon to the gt series? Itsuki "Ikki" Minami (talk) 14:01, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Super 17 (18 absorbed) I think his facial structure changes as well, can someone add this Dayle14 (talk) 16:24, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Regarding his infobox image. Can someone edit his unveiling into a full body image?Rogeta234 (talk) 00:14, February 5, 2017 (UTC)